Jewel Treasure
by dragonmaster1179
Summary: OC Rated PG-13 for future battle-scenes, Future RobXStar stuff. Better Summery in story, there wasn't enough room here for it all!CHAPTER 10!
1. The beginning

On a normal day the titans get a call for help from a local zoo. They though it would be a normal mission, but it would become much more. The met a girl named Mîr, with powers all too familiar. BeastBoy, still upset about Terra's death and is angered by his teams liking to her. But as things unfold events seem to be repeating themselves and Mîr may not be as loyal as she seems….


	2. Zoo duty

**This begins right after Terra defeating Slade, but after Deception.**

"All right titans listen up!" Robin called as the other titans entered the briefing room. "We got a call from the local zoo stating some animals got loose this morning and they need help rounding them up." He pressed a button and a screen with a local map appeared.

"Oh come' on man!" Cy complained. "There just stupid animals! What do they need our help for?" BeastBoy gave Cy a dirty look, what did he know anyways. Robin rolled his eyes went turned back to the screen.

"Anyways, we'll be separating into groups. Raven, Cy you head to the west side of the park and deal with the larger of the animals like elephants and rhinos. Star you'll be coming with me to deal with the large predators. And BeastBoy, you will be rounding up any birds that escaped, understood?" The team nodded there heads and headed to the door. Cy was the last one out and seemed to be really tired. As everyone rushed ahead Robin held back to check on his robot friend.

"You ok?" He asked coming beside him.

"You try and sleep when BB's room is right next to yours. He left Mega Monkeys 3 on last night and the music was playing over and over again! It kept me up all night! I'll be fine though."

Robin nodded and looked ahead, then Cyborg brought up a very personal topic (to Robin that is)

"So…" He said slowly. "When are you and Star going to go ou…" He didn't get to finish, Robin had shoot him a nasty glance that had silenced Cy. Robin continued on but Cy stood for a few minutes.

"Come' on man I know you like her, I'm not blind. Go and tell her how you fee…" Once again Robin stopped him but not with a glance.

"Can it." He said sternly as they arrived in the garage. Star and Raven had apparently flown ahead because BeastBoy was the only on in the garage. He was looking the one of the T-cars mirrors and seemed to be looking for anything that would make him ugly. He shot up and smiled innocently at the other two titans who had walked in. Robin who looked seriously ticked, walked over to his motorcycle, slammed on his helmet and roared off down the road towards the zoo.

"What's his problem?" BB asked as he climbed into the passenger front seat.

"Nothing to big, poor little Robby is just having girl problems." Cyborg said grinning evilly. BB knew exactly what that meant…

When the titans arrived at the zoo they found it in complete chaos, the last of the zoo keepers where running out of the main entrance gates red faced and completely terrified. They informed Robin where all the different types of animals where located and where their cages where. They split up into there teams, Raven and Cyborg heading to the east side of the zoo, BeastBoy to the west and He and Star headed for the middle. Cy and BB both where able to give him mischievous grins and a few thumbs up before they lost site of him. Robin ignored him and headed onward, it would be a long morning.

"Titans, report!" Robin shouted into his communicator. "We're done here robin." Raven said appearing on screen behind the elephant cage. "Same here." BB said looking tired. "Did you know they had so many birds here!"

"That took quicker than I thought." Robin said closing the communicator and silencing BB. He turned to Star who was putting the last of the lion cubs back into their enclosure. "Looks like we're done." He said as she landed. " Let's head back to the tower." She nodded happily and began to follow him, but saw something out of of the corner of her eye and stopped. Did she miss one of the lion cubs?

"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin asked coming to stand beside her.

"I thought I saw another creature." She said. "But it must have been a mirage of which BeastBoy spoke of while at the beach last weekend, yes?" She said smiling happily. Robin looked around for awhile then decided she was right and continued on.

The rest of the team all met up at the entrance gates later that day. "Great job everyone." Robin complimented ignoreing another gesture from BB. "Now how about we…" His sentence was cut short by a roar from behind him. The team whirled around to see a lone black panther staring at them. "How could have we missed one?" Starfire wondered aloud as Robin whipped out his Bo-staff. "No matter, its just one." He muttered.

BeastBoy ran from behind him and turned into a Black Panther as well, although his panther was green rather black. 'I'll handle it, the birds weren't much of a challenge' He thought. He roared and pounced but the panther easily dodged it. 'Strange' he thought, 'panthers don't usually dodge attacks. They just keep attacking back.' This Panther however leaped over him and dashed towards the gates. Star gasped and readied a star-bolt, the panther pounced…. And Beastboy attacked back. Knocking the cat away from Star.

It landed a few feet away and didn't move. "Alright BB!" Cy cheered as the changeling returned to normal and Robin and Raven rushed over. BeastBoy walked carefully over to the cat, to assure it wasn't hurt. He stood over it awhile until the rest of the team came over.

"Why does it not move?" Star questioned worried. BB crouched down next to it and as he did the cat jumped. Turning from cat to human and punching him in the jaw. He flew a few feet away and was ok. The rest of the team however was in shock out who stood before them….

**Hope you guys enjoyed this re-write, the other one was just too plain boring and way too short. This version is much better. **


	3. Mir, Shapeshifter

**Sorry the last chapter was short, they will become longer!**

-

The titans turned in shock to the girl whom had been a panther moments before. "You try and attack me again!" She growled at BB rubbing her hand. She wore slightly torn blue jeans that cut off at the knees. She had on a black tee-shirt with a backpack on. A blanket was latched onto it. She turned to the titans who where in shock. "What?" She asked pushing some of her brown hair out of her face.

"Um…" Robin began bravely. "Who are you?" He said.

"Mîr" She said brushing some dirt off her shoulder. BB soon returned and Cyborg had to restrain him from attacking the girl.

"You little!" He said trying to punch her, but Cy holding him back. "OHHH! LET ME GOOO!" Raven was the next to speak.

"Your name." She said taking her hood off. "It's evlish, is it not?" Mîr looked up in shock.

"Yes." She smiled. "How did you know?"

"I've read the name before." She said. "Its in the scrolls of Van Edhel." Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Scrolls of Fair Elf." She translated. Star was next to talk.

"Please, tell me. You are from earth? Yes?" She smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Mîr said. "I'm from Earth." At this the other Titans begun to come over and introduce themselves. BeastBoy however remained glued to the spot Cyborg had held him.

"So how did you get your powers anyways?" Raven asked.

"I honestly don't know." Mîr said. "Sorry that's not much of an answer." Star then noticed a very unusual necklace that Mîr wore. She floated over and held it in her hand.

"Ohhh. This is most beautiful." She said in wonder. "Where did you get this?"

Mîr seemed to become uneasy at Starfire's question and said. "Oh, just a family heirloom." She smiled innocently.

"So…" Cy began. "How'd you get stuck in a zoo?" He asked in wonder.

"Long story!" Mîr sighed. "It was about a week ago. Some kid saw me in a park and I made the mistake of walking around as a panther. The authorities caught me and threw me in here." BeastBoy suddenly started laughing. "What?" Mîr asked looking at him.

"You got caught!" No one seemed to release why he was laughing. Mîr continued.

"Anyways, I got caught and have been stuck here for 2 weeks."

"Stuck?" Raven questioned.

Mîr turned to a near by cage and pointed to a video camera. "They installed those right after I came here. I would have tried to break out but they would have caught me. Early this morning the power went out, but only for a few minutes. Just enough time for me to escape. But the power came back sooner than expected and I was caught again. I did mange to release a few more animals so I could escape." She smiled innocently.

"So it was your fault the animals escaped!" Cy semi-yelled.

"Hehe, sorry." She smiled again. Star came over to her once again and began to question her.

"Please, where do you live?"

"No-where really." Mîr said sadly. Star gasped and the whole team knew where this was going.

"Unacceptable!" She cried. "You can stay with us! We have many rooms and…" Mîr cut her short.

"Thanks but no thanks." She said holding up her hands as if to say stop. "I've caused enough trouble for one day." She stepped around the titans and began to head for the exit.

"But where will you stay?" Star continued following her.

"I have a sleeping bag, besides I've camped out before, it's no big." Mîr said as Robin came over to the two.

"Well I suppose it would be ok." He said. "Until you can locate your family or…" Mîr looked down at the ground sourly. "I'm sorry." Robin said. "Did I say something?"

"Oh…no." She said looking up. "Just a few memories I would rather forget. My parents died a while back, and my step-dad…"She trailed off. "I would really rather not talk about it." She said looking at the Boy Wonder.

"That's fine." He said knowing her pain of losing parents. "But perhaps you should still stay for awhile."

"Yes, please do." Raven said coming up to the group, Cyborg behind her. "I am interested on how you know evlish." They all looked at her hopefully, waiting for her answer.

"Well…I guess so." Mîr said. Star cheered and jumped into the air.

"You will not regret your choice!"

**At the tower…**

"WHOA! You live here!" Mîr gasped looking around. "This is incredible!" She hurried over to the window and gazed out. She smiled at the thought of a cool training idea. 'What a minute.' She thought. 'Why am I thinking about training? I'm not staying with the Titans…' Star interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes it is truly wondrous. But you must see your room." She grabbed her wrist and began to drag to the hall.

"Star wait!" Mîr said trying to escape her grip. "I'm perfectly capable of walking." Star released her and apologized.

"Come." Raven motioned. "Let's show you where you came put your stuff." Cyborg and Robin joined her and Star as they walked down the hallway. BB soon joined, curious of where she was going to stay. They reached a door and Mîr looked up in curiosity reading a slightly faded lettering on the door. It looked as though there had been letters stuck to it and had been pulled off, leaving faded stains. "T…E…R…R…A." She read aloud. "Who's that?" The Titans winced as she spelled out the name and looked over at BeastBoy. He looked angered and crossed his arms giving them all dirty looks.

"You're giving her Terra's room." He growled.

"Well BeastBoy…" Robin began

"Look if there is a problem I can…" Mîr began but Raven stepped in front of her and walked over to BeastBoy.

"BeastBoy, Terra is gone. Mîr needs a place to stay so she **_will_** be staying in Terra's room." She Raven eye-to-eye with him, BeastBoy sighed heavily and strode away. Raven turned back to the group and opened the door. 'Something tells me this is not a good thing.' Mîr said as she entered the darkened room. Cyborg flicked on the lights. The room was quite beautiful. The walls where painted with a large mountains and a purplish sky with stars. Mîr walked over to the bed, sat down, and dropped her bag.

"Hope this is alright." Robin said dusting off an empty bookshelf. "No-ones been in here for awhile."

"No it's fine." Mîr said brushing her hand across the bed sheet. "I'm just happy to have a real bed to sleep in for once."

"Well, we'll she you for dinner then?" Cy asked as he and the other titans began to leave.

"Yeah sure." She smiled and waved goodbye as the door closed. She sighed then fell back onto the bed. Then got back up and retrieved her CD player from her backpack. She curled up into a small ball and slipped on the headphones, turned on the CD and closed her eyes. Her song began to play as she fell to sleep. She wasn't hungery and sleeping sounded much better than food…

-

**Sorry again. The last chapter was wwwaaayyy short. The rest will be longer. Just a heads up too, I will be having songs in this story later on. They'll be from one of my favorite soundtracks.(same one Mîr is listening to) Second heads up there will be some RobinXStar stuff later on.**

**Hope you like and pleaseeeeee review. Thankies again! Open for suggestions!**

**Dragon**


	4. Blood Stone

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! Some evlish** **this chapter looks like normal words but are not. The pronunciation of the word will be in ( ) next to it.**

Mîr missed dinner and luckily no-one worried. BeastBoy however was ignoring all his friends and ate in his room, only returning while the other titans ate to play video games.

"He seems quite mad." Star said placing her dish in the sink. Raven rolled her eyes and went to sit and read. "What troubles him?" Star continued sitting next to Robin.

"He's still pretty upset about Terra I suppose." He said.

"We all miss her." Cy said over by the sink. "That doesn't give him permission to mope around though and be a snot to Mîr." Star nodded her head but looked over to the spot where he was gaming. She sighed and stood.

"It is late." She said. "I will see you all tomorrow." She waved goodnight and left the room. Cy finished the dishes and went to play with BB; Robin looked over and saw Raven looking slightly worried.

"Raven?" He said walking over to her. "Is something wrong?" She was looking at a scroll that had what the Boy Wonder assumed to be evlish written on it. Raven looked up at him and motioned for him to sit.

"I was just looking over this." She said handing it to him. She pointed to a large drawing in the center of the scroll.

"This looks Mîr's necklace." He said. Indeed it did. The necklace Starfire had marveled over was quite odd. It was a silver dragon claw that that grasped a smokey white stone. This drawing looked like it a lot but had some strong differences. This necklace seemed to have a blood-red stone, not a white one, and there where markings all over it.

"I hope its not." Raven said taking back the paper. "This scroll depicts this necklace to be one of the most dangerous weapons to ever be forged, its powers are unknown it was said to be lost over 500 years ago." She pointed to some of the evlish. "There, it says: Sereg sarn en man (Q, mahn) aha (Q, ah-hah), ross (rohss)nwalme (Q, nwahl-may)

on ruth. Dagor mae slime maethor." She looked up at Robin to see him really confused. She sighed and translated. "Blood stone of pure rage, rain torment on anger. Battle well moonlight warriors." She sighed as she finished.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked as she rolled the scroll back up.

"My guess is that it is a riddle to how the necklace works." She said placing the scroll aside. "There is a lot more evlish on this I can't read; I'll have to ask Mîr tomorrow if she'll translate it for me." She looked over at the two gamers, BeastBoy doing a victory dance due to his latest victory. She smiled and shook her head, then stood taking the scroll. "I'm turning in early tonight. See you tomorrow." She turned and left. The inscription on the scroll troubled Robin. What if there was more to this thing thing that met the eye.

The next morning Starfire went to wake her new friend. She smiled happily as she floated down the hallway towards her room. "Mîr" She called happily. "Please awaken friend! It is morning and it is…" She opened the door to see that Mîr was clearly not there. "Friend?" She said again looking around. All her things seemed to be I there correct spot but then Star noticed the window. It was open; she floated over to it and gasped. There was a small pool of blood on the rim and it was slowly flowing down the wall.

Star ran down the hallway towards the living room where the rest of the titans where. She came screaming into the room, causing all her friends to jump. They all came over and took her over to the couch where they sat and listened to her story. "Mîr is not in her room, but I fear she is horribly injured!" She cried on Robin shoulder.

"What makes you think that Star?" Cy said beside her.

"There is blood on the window sill!" She cried. The titans looked around in shock and all rushed to Mîr's room. They all gasped when they opened the door. There sat Mîr on her bed, not a scratch on her. "Friend!" Star cried as she rushed to there side. "You are uninjured?" She said fling in circles around her, looking for injures. Mîr looked horribly confused.

"Um Starfire I'm fine." She said nervously, pulling her right handed sleeve over her wrist. "Did I miss something?" She said looking at the other titans.

"Star said she saw blood on your window and was worried you where hurt." Cy said going over to the window.

"Oh I just cut myself." Mîr said showing a small cut on her hand. "I'm fine though." Cy nodded at Robin to confirm that the window was clean and he and the Boy Wonder left. Raven looked at Mîr and walked over to her.

"Mîr," She said. "I have some evlish scrolls I need translated. Would you mind helping me?"

"No not at all." Mîr said. "Where are they?" A few minutes later Starfire, Raven and Mîr where all standing outside Ravens room, Cy had warned her that Raven was very particular about who went in her room and it was unlikely that she would she the inside of it. Raven opened the door and headed in, Star behind her. Mîr stood planted outside, not wanting to get Raven angry. Starfire noticed this very quickly and tapped raven on her arm.

"Friend Mîr, why do you not follow?" She said.

"Well, um, I'm just respecting Rae's privacy." Mîr said.

"It's ok." Raven said. "You can come in." Mîr slowly walked into the room, looking around in amusement.

"Sorry, it's kinda dark." Raven said referring to the small amount of lighting. She walking over to a chest of scrolls and took out a key to open it.

"No, it's very nice." Mîr complimented. "I fell more comfortable in the dark anyways. Unless I'm in the middle of no-where and am lost." Ravens smiled at the joke. She unlocked the chest and began to pick out a select few.

"Mîr," Star began. "We are to do the 'training' today. Would you wish to join us?" Mîr's heart leaped at the thought of training with the titans. All the things she could learn all the things she could teach them. But she remembered what her purpose was…

"I'm not to sure that would be a good idea Star." She said sadly. "I should be packing and planning where I should be going next…" Star's head slumped over and she nodded. Raven soon came over with her hands full of scrolls, she lead the too into the living room where they found all the boys playing a new game. The girls all sat down as Raven began to organize the scrolls. "Hay Star," Mîr began. "You might find this boring soo…" Star nodded her head in understanding and flew over to the couch to watch.

"Ok, here." Raven said handing her a small parchment. "There are two words I'm confused on. Astaldo (Q, ah-stahl-doh), and Avari (Q, ah-var-ee)." Mîr took the parchment and looked it over.

"Well, Astaldo means Valiant and Avari means unwilling." Raven nodded her head and continued threw the scrolls for 30 more minutes before both girls where tired and bored. Both where so busy for the last 2 minutes that they didn't see Robin walk up in front of them.

"Raven." He said suddenly causing booth girls to jump. "Sorry, um, its time to go train." He reminded. She nodded her head and her and Mîr began to pick up scrolls. It took them awhile before all where all rolled up and put back in there propose places in Raven's room.

"Thanks again." Raven said as she locked the chest. Mîr yawned and stretched.

"No prob." She said. She headed for the door when Robin stopped her.

"Mîr, would you like to come and train some today? I would like to see what your powers can do." He said. She smiled evilly and for some reasoned nodded yes…

**Hope you like it. These first chapters may be slightly boring but the next one is going to be real good and funny. Please review. Thankies.**

**Dragon**


	5. Battle Tactics

**Would really like some reviews and will be working on this story a lot this coming week. Thanks for reading **

**Dragon 2/28/05 **

Mîr hurried back to her room after Robin invited her to battle practice. She ran over to her backpack and began tearing through it. "OH! Where is it?" She said tossing clothes everywhere. "Finally." She pulled out a small wooden box from the bottom of her bag and placed it beside her. She opened it and took out several silver pieces of armor. She began to sort through it and chose only one piece, the right for-arm piece. She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a poorly bandaged part of her arm. She clipped the armor over it and pulled her sleeve back down, then hurried back out the door to the training room.

When Mîr arrived all the titans where training separately. Robin practicing punches into a punching bag. Starfire dodging shoots from flying androids and shooting at them. Raven mediating and manipulating water with her powers. Cyborg lifting waits and BeastBoy on a treadmill. Mîr stood at the door for a few minute before anyone noticed her. Robin noticed finally and went over to her.

"Mîr." He said happily. "Glad you decided to come." She smiled then suddenly Star shouted.

"ROBIN! Look out!" One of the androids had malfunctioned and had shot a rather large energy blast at him. The blast was mere inches from him when Mîr reacted. She pushed him out of the way and brought her forearm to block the blow. Star gasped and the other titans looked over. Mîr stood unharmed, the armor on her arm now showing. It had a slight red tint to it and was releasing some sparks of red electricity.

"What was that?" BeastBoy whispered, as everyone ran over to the two. Star flew over and helped Robin up.

"You are unharmed?" She asked looking very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said looking up at Mîr. "Why did you do that?" Mîr turned to him rubbing the armor.

"I knew this could absorb the blow, and I didn't want to see you fried." She said honestly.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked the team surrounding Mîr.

"Armor of my grandfathers." She said. "I managed to get it before my step-dad sold it." She paused and looked over to the android. The shoot had ricocheted off the armor and had blown a hole through it. "So, what do I need to do?" She asked.

"Well first off I'd like to see how strong your powers are." Robin said

"As long as I don't have to deal with those things" She said pointing to the android.

"I'll do about anything." Robin thought for a moment than motioned for the team to follow him. They stood around him as he discussed his idea. "How would you all feel about doing a quick fight with Mîr?" He said looking at them. "With all of us." He added.

Most of the team nodded there head but BeastBoy crossed his arms and gave Robin a dirty look.

"No way." He complained. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Then you can go last then." She said turning back to the group. Cy snickered and mocked.

"What you chicken?" This just made BB seem more annoyed. Robin turned back to Mîr.

"Would you mind just having a quick fight with all of us?" He said. "One at a time of course." Mîr thought about it for awhile before nodding yes. Robin smiled and turned back to the group.

"Who wants to go first?" He said to the group. Cyborg stood proudly and said.

"I'll go first." He stepped out from the circle they had been in and faced Mîr. "All right girl" He said readying his sonic cannon. "Show me what you can do!" Mîr smiled and readied herself. Cyborg came charging, shooting everywhere. She dodged all the shoots still as a human and transformed into a ram as he got closer. She charged and he dodged easily, but catched her by her horns. "You better learn some new tricks!" He said, Mîr transformed back into a human and delivered a nasty kick to Cyborgs jaw. He went flying back but recovered quickly. "Not bad." He complimented. She smiled and turned into a horse this time. She reared then charged, Cy was ready and jumped over her as she passed, landing on her back. She reared to a stop and snorted angrily. She started running, poor Cyborg hanging on for dear life. She reared and bucked, and kicked and stomped, but he still managed to stay on. Finally she decided on one of her favorite moves. She dove at the ground, rolling over onto her back, momentarily smashing Cy into the ground. When she reared back up he was clinging to her forelock. She snorted angrily, seeing Cyborg's frightened face. She reared up and launched him againist the opposite wall.

"TIME!" Robin called for a distance. Cy got up rubbing his head and offered his congrats to Mîr as the rest of the team decided who would be next.

"I'll go next." Raven said placing down a book she had been skimming while Cy had been fighting. She walking over to where Cyborg had started as Cy can over by Robin.

"Well?" Robin asked as Cy gratefully took a bottle of water from Starfire.

"She's tough." Cy said. "But something tells me she can be more than just a ram, horse and a panther. " Robin nodded in agreement as he restarted the clock.

"Two minutes." He stated, "Starting…." The girls prepared themselves. "NOW!" Raven rose into the sir already saying her spell." Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Three barrels from the corner of the room came hurtling at Mîr. Her eyes widened in fright at first but she thought fast and turned into a black panther. She jumped above the first barrel and landed on the second. She jumped from it to third, and then lunged at Raven. Raven on the other hand easily conjured a shield and Mîr went flying off. She landed on her feet and returned to her human form. She was already tired; she hadn't battle this hard in a long time. Raven took advantage of Mîr's quick break and landed in front of her. She shot jets of the black energy at her. Two of the blast missed completely, but one Mîr managed to block with her amour again. This also ricocheted and went flying back at its sender. Raven dodged it and shot once more. This hit Mîr with some force and sent her flying. She landed motionless on the other side of the arena. Raven flew over and landed next to her. Mîr had been faking injury and whipped around, knocking Raven down with a ground kick. She stood quickly and jumped back just as Robin called "TIME!"

Mîr sighed in relief and went back over to Raven to help her up. Both girls gave congratulatory nods as Star came over to Mîr. Her eyes turned green and green orbs began to form around her hands. Mîr once again prepared for battle and made herself relax. "GO!" Robin cried as both girls took for the air. Mîr now flying around and dodging Stars star-bolts as a falcon. Starfire was shooting so rapidly Mîr began to believe that she wouldn't be able to even get near her. But apparently conjuring the bolts and shooting them as fast as she was very tiring. Star stopped only for a second but it gave Mîr time far a quick attack. She swooped down and grazed Star across the shoulder with her talons. She winced and began to shoot again. Then the most brilliant idea came to her. She soared quickly over Star, flipped around to face her and turned human. Starfire aimed and would have hit her but once again the amour was proving invincible. Star's shot ricocheted and hit her right in the stomach. She fell to the ground and Robin called time.

Mîr hurried over and apologized for the talon injury. Star thought nothing of it and walked back over to her friends. By now Mîr was completely worn out and was breathing very heavy and fast.

As Star returned to the group Robin looked over a BeastBoy who was still pouting. "Are you going to go or not?" The Boy Wonder asked the stubborn changeling. BeastBoy looked away as Robin turned to Mîr. She looked extremely tired and began to question whether or not he should continue this. But Mîr answered for him.

"It's ok Robin." She said in a slight paint. "I'll be fine let's start, the sooner I defeat you the sooner I can defeat BB." This perked BeastBoy's interest in the fight. Robin smiled and hurried over.

"Don't be so sure you'll win." He said taking his normal fighting stance. Surprisingly enough Mîr did the same.

"Oh, I'm sure." She said. The timer began and the two began tot fight. Robin doing his best. Right punch, Left punch, the right kick. Mîr dodged all his moves, not even transforming and doing so in a martial art way.

"You've fought like this before." Robin said has he dodged one of her punches

"My grandfather was a martial arts instructor." Mîr said. "I learned from him." The two continued in an even matched duel for over the time limit. Finally both where close to collapsing and Cyborg and to call a tie. Robin allowed a short break for Mîr before she would start again. But what Mîr didn't understand was why he thought she still had someone to fight. She wasn't blind to BeastBoy's pouting and was wondering if he was really going to back down. She tossed aside her now empty water bottle and looked over at him.

"Look, I could care less if you wanted to fight me or not but I need an answer." Mîr said suddenly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" BeastBoy said in a cool manner. "I can beat you any time I want to." Mîr tried to whisper but all the titans heard what she said.

"I'm sure you can…"She said with that last comment BB snapped. She lunged at Mîr as a tiger and scrapped her right shoulder with his claws. Blood began to pour from her arm. Robin looked very angry along with everyone else.

"What was that for." He asked looked at Mîr's cut. She growled and transformed into a tiger as well and lunged at BB. They both started moving in circles around each other, watching each others moves. Finally BB attacked again but Mîr was the one who tasted blood. She sunk her fangs deep into his shoulder and clawed his stomach. He roared and whipped around knocking her away. The rest of the team did not like where this looked like it was going but where frozen in place. BeastBoy lunged unexpectingly at Mîr's right leg and was surprised when his teeth did not cut flesh but rather metal. Mîr's armor was still on and he had chopped down so hard he had broken a fang. He backed away in shock as Mîr lunged again and delivered a nasty blow to his face. BeastBoy was getting feed up and transformed in his most powerful form, A tyrannosaurs rex. Mîr looked up in fear and started to back off. BeastBoy roared and charged at her. He grabbed her in his jaws and she turned back into a human. His teeth were sinking into her sides, pain erupting all around her. She began to panic but before she could scream five star-bolts went pounding into his neck. BeastBoy groaned and released her. Mîr hit the ground hard and soon a small pool of blood was around her.

Star landed next to her and looked evilly at the rex. She helped Mîr up as the rest of the team came over. All giving BeastBoy equally dirty looks. He soon returned to normal and stormed out of the room. Which left only one question, Robin looked at Mîr and asked.

"You can't transform into dinosaurs?"

**DU DU DUN! Surprises surprises. This chapter is the longest so far I believe. Anyways please review. Suggests always appreciated! Wrote this in one day too! smiles proudly. **


	6. Family Secrets

**Standard disclaimers applied, I'm pretty sure you all knew that already.** **If I did own the Titans most of the stories I read on fanfiction would be real epis!**

"You can't turn into dinosaurs?" Robin repeated looking at Mîr.

"No." She said trying to stand. "I've tried but it only results in pain and I end up turning back to normal. I can do a Saber tooth-cat though." She finally managed to stand with Starfire and Ravens help, the Cyborg said.

"We'll get BeastBoy for what he did." He said. "He could have killed you." Mîr stopped him however.

"He has a right to be angry, he's still upset over this terra girl I come waltzing in and seem to be trying to take her place. I've been trying to figure out what happened since yesterday and I did." She steadied herself and walked out of the room.

Mîr hurried back to her room as soon as Robin was done questioning her. But before anyone could look at her injures. For some reason she just wanted to be alone. Once inside her room, she locked the door and went to her backpack. She pulled out a picture and looked over it. She was in it and looked way happier than she did now. She had a huge smile and was making a peace sign at the camera. One other person was in the picture. It was a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He was dressing in a red tee and blue jeans He had one arm around Mîr's waist and was smiling and waving at the camera.

'That was Seth.' She thought happily. She looked over to a small end table which had a picture frame on it. She took it and slipped her picture in just as tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

Mîr began training with the titans again a few days after her and BB's fight. They both continued to ignore one another and give dirty looks when the other wasn't looking. Her friendship with the other titans however continued to grow. Cyborg was teaching her all the best video gaming skills and Raven some new languages from her books. But suddenly Mîr found herself spending more and more time locked in her room, looking over pictures and and old letters she had saved. Often times later being dragged out of her room by Starfire to go shopping at the mall or to participate in some strange Tamaranian holiday.

Thinking about Seth again was something she had promised herself not to do after his death. It brought up to many unsolved emotions and unresolved quarrels. His death was still one she wished to forget all together, she had always thought it was a simple accident but now she was beginning to think otherwise. She was mopping around one day when a voice came over her intercom in her room.

"Mîr" The voice said. "Could you please meet us in the living room; we have a question for you." She pressed the response button and said.

"Yeah, sure, one second." She said grabbing a light jacket and putting it on. She hurried down to the living room where she found the whole team sitting on the couch. "I'm I being voted off or something?" She asked looked at them all and walking over. Star looked very excited and Robin seemed to have something n his hand.

"Mîr "He started. "We've all been talking, and…" Star cut in.

"We where hoping you would like to stay here and be a teen titan!" She said smiling. Robin opened his hand to reveal a new T-communicator. She took it and thought about the offer.

"I…I don't know. I was planning…" Robin was the one to cut in this time.

"I know you where planning on something, but would you like to stay?" There was a tense moment of silence, all eyes on Mîr. She was really unsure of what she wanted. She had thought about this but had never come to a decision. Now the offer had been extended for real.

"I…"She paused."Sure." She sighed as Star cheered.

"Welcome." Robin said. Everyone later that day continued to congratulate her and tell her she had made an excellent decision. Finally Mîr had managed to get back into her room to relax. She sighed and land on her bed, setting the communicator next her picture. "Ohhh, Seth." She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't?" Came a voice from the hallway. Mîr gasped and jolted up. Robin stood leaning against her door, she hadn't bothered to close. "Robin I..." She started but he hushed her.

"Who where you talking to?" He asked walking over to her.

"No one." She said attempting to stand in front of the picture. Robin eyed her and reached around her taking the picture in his own hands.

"This doesn't look like you." He said looking at the picture with interest. "Who's this?" He said. Mîr took the picture back from him and sighed.

"Seth, he was a very good friend of mine." She said sadly Robin coming to sit beside her.

"Was?" He questioned with a raised eye. Mîr sighed.

"He died." She said plainly. Robin looked away clearly kicking himself for asking.

"I'm sorry." He said. "If it makes you fell any better I lost my parents when I was young." Mîr smiled and shook her head.

"No it doesn't make me feel better." She said Robin looking down again that same. 'I'm such an idiot' look. "But it makes us have something in common." She continued. "My father and mother where very happy together. Dad working as the director of a microchip company and my mom a nurse. Dad left early one night saying that there was a problem in the building, a break-in or something. Mom was on break so I wasn't alone." She paused for a breath. "He never came home. The doctors said there was a deadly gas leak or something in his office, a quick painless death. My mom remarried 3 weeks later to his best friend Andrew." Mîr seemed to spiting out poison as she said his name. "I was still really upset but she had changed, and was acting really weird. Andrew was nice to me when-ever my mother was around but as soon as she turned her back or left at night for work, it was a nightmare."

"He'd shout and yell and blame simple thing on me. He'd go through my father's things and throw them out or burn them. One month after the marriage they told me I was going to be a big sister, and, I guess you could say I flipped out. Not in the good way either. I sunk into my mom's room one night when she and Andrew had gone out to eat. I took everything I could find of my fathers into my room and hid it. Among them I found an envelope with my name on it. Inside was my necklace." She said pointing to the necklace. "Soon after I met Seth, He was soo nice to me. Helping me out with the silliest things. He came over one night to see me. Andrew was nice to him at first but…"She trailed off for a second. She blushed slightly. "Um, it's kinda embarrassing to talk about, what happened." She said to Robin. He smiled at her shaking his head.

"I don't have to know what happened." He said. "It's your life." Mîr blushed slightly then continued.

"I was talking to him in my room. We had working on our homework and where taking a break. I got up to get up some drinks and slipped on a marble we had been using for a science project. He tried to catch me but I dragged him down too. After a few minutes on the floor we started laughing. Now I assumed the sound of the fall had gotten Andrews attention but I really don't know. The next thing I remember was how close we where and him, um, kissing me." She smiled and blushed. "And of course stupid Andrew comes in right as he does and completely freaks out. She started yelling at Seth to get out and leave but he didn't feel comfortable leaving me with Mad-Man-Andrew." That comment gat a same chuckle out of the Boy wonder but he continued to listen to Mîr's story.

"After a few minutes I thought they where going to get into a fight and knew something needed to be down. I grabbed Seth and ran down to our basement. While he barricaded the door I found an unusual book. It looked like a family diary that my grandparents had written in. I opened it up and skimmed through a few pages. I found incantations about Animal Shape-shifting. Then found another letter from my father explaining my powers. Right as I finished Andrew came bursting through the door. I transformed into a ram and attacked. Seth managed to escape and Andrew received only a slight concussion." Mîr relaxed for a moment while Robin gathered his thoughts.

"So your power is a family thing I assume." He said. Mîr nodded her head then continued.

"I brought the book to school the next day and Seth and I read through it in the library. It said that the power had from my father's side of the family and that it had been in his family for 100s of generations and was to be kept secret. I left for home early when the office said there was an emergency. I went home o find that my mom was about to have my little brother. We hurried to the hospital to only be crushed. My mother died trying to give birth and the baby died as well. I flew home as a falcon and hurried to my room. I opened the book to the last page to read that the power could only be give to one person, and any other children born to the mother would kill her and the baby. I felt hate like no other rise in me. It was Andrews's fault she had died. I gathered my belongings and the armor." She said pointing to the box that still remained open on the floor. "I put all of it on and headed for the door. Right as I was about to leave he walks in screaming it's my fault my mother died." She was grinding her teeth together really hard as she spoke. "I had had enough, and was leaving for good. I shouted back and emptied my feelings about him I had kept locked up for a little over a year. He got really angered and grabbed my arm saying I wasn't going to leave. That I was going to pay."

The memories were blurred and she hardly remembered what happened. Unknown to her know actions she had reached over to her right arm and had pulled her sleeve up and had her hand on the bandage. Robin saw it and moved her hand. She gasped and pulled away, pulling the sleeve back down to cover it.

"Mîr, "He said in shock. "What happened?" Mîr looked away and stated.

"I fought him and he broke my arm." She said. Then continued her story. "I ran away and went to live with Seth. We both graduated from school that year and we were going to a private high school. His parents bought us a really nice apartment across from the school. We had the best time together there. Then he went out on night to get something. He never back." A few tears where beginning to flow from her eyes. "I…I think it was my fault he died. I had to have the stupid book that night! Why couldn't I have waited!" She cried tears bursting from her eyes now. Before Robin could do anything she jumped from the bed and through open the windows and jumped out, turning into a raven and flying away. Robin sighed and closed her window and left her room. She had a nore troubled past than he had thought.

**Thankies again for reading. Please review! 3/2/05**

**Dragon.**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Mîr vanished for the rest of the day, after her and Robins chat. She just wanted to put the memories of her scarred life behind her. She left the tower and found a secluded spot in a park and hid there until the sun went down. She knew it was foolish to hide from her past, and try to forget everything. It would certainly not happen. Suddenly she heard the sound of crying, and whimpering. She looked down from the tree she had been in to see a small little girl curled up in a ball, in tears under the tree. She slowly climbed down and sat next to her.

"Hay," She said putting her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" The little girl gasped and looked up.

"A….A…" She stuttered. Mîr looked into her eyes.

"It's ok, I'll help you. But I need to know what happened and where your parents are." The little girl looking up, tears where streaming down her face. She sniffed then spoke.

"I found this bag by a bench." She said holding out a paper lunch bag. "And now a really scary guy is chasing me!" Mîr took the bag and gasped at what was inside. "My mamma always said that when I find something that's not mine I should give it to an adult. So I tried o find the police but that guy…." She started crying again and clutched Mîr's waist. Mîr was still in shock at what laid in the bag, she had made a ruff guess of maybe, 50,000 dollars in cash.

"What did this guy look like exactly?" Mîr asked but got her answer from not the girl but from a gun firing a bullet into her arm. She yelled in pain, scaring the girl. She looked down at her and smiled, grabbed her and jumped into the tree.

"Look." She said handing her the bag. "Stay her, don't move and stay quite." The little girl nodded, then gave Mîr a quick hug.

"Come out kid!" The masked robber yelled. "That money doesn't belong to you!" Mîr jumped back out of the tree and landed in front of him, just as a breeze came, blowing her hair in front of her face.

"Doesn't belong to you either." Mîr said. The thief snickered has he say she had been the one he had shot.

"Hand over the girl and I won't kill you." He said aiming his gun. Mîr snickered.

"Just try." She whispered. The thief shot and Mîr dodged it. Robin had punched faster. The thief seemed shocked and began to fire rapidly. Mîr still dodgeing everything. Some hit the tree, some went into the ground, and some missed completely. Suddenly he was aware that he was out of bullets and looked up in fear.

"My turn." Mîr comforted herself. She transformed into a wolf, growling angrily at the thief. Then lunged, biting his arm. He yelled and smacked the gun onto her snout. She cried and drew back. He smiled and attempted to reload the gun, Mîr had to think fast, she lunged at the thief and transformed back to a human, delivering a nasty punch to the thief's hand that grasped the gun. She heard a faint snap as the bone's broke. He fell to the ground in tears begging for no more trouble. She flipped out her T-communicator and called the police. They soon arrived and with the girl's parents, they thanked Mîr gratefully. The little girl who she learned was named Brittany also thanked her.

"Thank you sooo much!" She said hugging her. Then noticed her wound. "Oh my gosh!" Mîr quickly hid it and said she was fine. Her parents took her home but the police stayed awhile longer to question Mîr.

"So" One said approaching her. "You're with the titans?" He said eyeing her T-communicator.

"Yeah, just recently joined. " She said smiling. He looked at her arm which he noticed the shirt sleeve over it was soaked in blood.

"You need to get that checked." He said pointing. Mîr nodded.

"I will." She said waving and running off. For some reason she had an urge to go back to the tower…

Mîr soon found herself back at the titan's tower again, but on the roof. Sadly she had made a bit of noise getting up there and all the titans had heard her, but a little too late. Mîr was standing on the edge of tower, looking down at the water below.

"Mîr, what are you doing?" Raven asked. Mîr shot her a glance but said nothing. She took a deep breath and jumped off the roof. At first the titans had no reason to worry, they saw Mîr began to fly as a bird once she jumped but then she winced as she flapped on of her wings and turned back to normal. She dove strait at the water, gaining speed. Starfire and Raven where following behind her but she was proving to be faster. She put her hands in front of her in a point, a normal diving position and prepared for impact. She hit the water; I was like ice but felt good. She relaxed a bit too much as she began to float down instead of up. She quickly snapped out of her trance and swam for the surface.

Raven and Star where hovering at the surface when Mîr came up. Star offered a hand as Raven signaled that she was ok.

"What is wrong with you!" Raven fussed as they reached shore. "You scarred us all to death! We thought you were hur…" Raven was about to saw hurt but saw Mîr's gun wound and shut her mouth. Mîr soon found herself in the infirmary getting a bullet pulled out of her arm. Finding no numbing medicine she had to be strapped down to the table and restrained by Star and Raven as Cyborg removed the bullet. BeastBoy had made a very bad choice and had angered Mîr just as Cy was pulling the bullet out. She broke Raven's grip on her other arm and socked him in the eye. This later proved to be a very good thing, him distracting her had made her forget the pain as the bullet was pulled out.

Her arm was cleaned, and wrapped, and then the team began prying for answers to her wound and the cause for her sudden midnight swim. Mîr retold her story of finding Brittany and the thief's gun, occasionally accompanied by Stars gasps and Tamaranian words of freight. Then she explained why she had jumped off the tower.

"Honestly, I wanted to see if I could dive off there. The idea first came to me when I was first brought here." She said. The team seemed to except that answer and finally let her go. She collapsed in bed and fell asleep immediately.

Despite her late night return Mîr woke up quite early. She walked into the living room to get some orange juice and found Robin nose deep in paper work. He called her over and gave her a few forms to look at. They where full of math problems for configuring new weapons for him. She hadn't seen problems this hard since high school. She also noticed that he had been typing up a file for her on the Titans main-frame computer.

"Name: Mîr, Height: 5'1, Age: 15," She began to read off. "How did you know who old I was?" She said looking at him.

"Looked up your birth certificates." He said, then turning back to some forms. Mîr continued to read through the info he had typed up and added a few things herself, including what her name translated to be. Robin looked over to see what she had down and noticed her translation.

"So that's what your name means. Jewel." He said seeing it.

"Yep, I really don't like it in English, Mîr is better." She said skimming through what she had typed. She had also decided to type up her family history in the base too. Including the story she had told Robin. She sighed and relaxed back in the chair, wincing as she moved her injured shoulder. She got up and took the paper Robin had given her and headed to her room. She worked on a few problems before falling back asleep.

While she was asleep the rest of the titans woke and began there day. Raven meditating some before eating breakfast which Robin had cooked. All the titans sat down and began to eat when there was a loud knocking from downstairs. They all hurried down prepared if it was a villain. BeastBoy slowly walked over and cracked the door. He smiled and let in the visitor.

Aqualad came walking in, receiving a kind greeting from all the titans.

"Good to see you again." Robin said shaking his hand Aqualad followed his friends into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Just came to give you some forms on our progress." He said handing Robin a file folder. He nodded and went to put it away. Starfire came over and sat next to him.

"It has been a long time since we last saw you." She said. "How has the team been?"

"Yeah man," Cyborg said coming over. "Anything new since I was there?" Aqualad thought for a second.

"No not really, everything has been going very well." He paused. "Oh, and Star, here's something from Mas and Menos." He pulled out a heart poorly cut from paper and handed it to her. She blushed took it and hurried to her room to hid it. All the noise from downstairs had awoken Mîr. She quickly looked over the problems robin had given her and got dressed.

She began to head down stairs towards the evidence room when she heard voices from the living room up ahead. She decided she should first deliver the paper to Robin, so continued on. But as she passed the door to the living room it opened. She peered in, just for a second, and saw someone she thought she'd never see again, Aqualad.

Aqualad had apparently been in mid sentence when the door opened to reveal Mîr. He froze as soon as there gazes met.

"Hay Mîr." Cyborg said. "This is Aqualad; he's part of Titans East." Cy said starting the introduction but Aqualad had gotten off the couch and was now standing.

"Mîr." He said sternly nodding his head slightly.

"Aqualad." Mîr said nodding back. Everyone could feel the fames coming off them; they had most definitely met before.

"Um, have you two met before or something?" Cy said breaking the silence.

"No." "Yes" Both of them giving different answers at the same time. Aqualad saying no and Mîr yes.

"Which answer is it?" Cy said asked scratching his head. Aqualad crossed his arms and turned is head away. Mîr walked into the room putting the paper on a nearby table.

"Yes." Mîr clarified. "He just doesn't want to admit it." She said smiling. Aqualad rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Oh come now?" Mîr said playfully. "You didn't forget who I was did you?" She leaned against the couch, his back turned to her.

"How could I." He said sarcastically. Suddenly the titans alarm went off, red lights flashing everywhere. Raven and Starfire returned from their rooms and BeastBoy looked up from his tofu waffles.

"Plasmas, he's escaped and headed for a bank." Robin clarified typing on the computer, pulling up live video coverage of his escape. "Want to lend us a hand?" He asked turning to Aqualad. He nodded his head as all the titans ran for the door.

Mîr had made a very god decision that morning. She had clipped on all her armor before heading for the living room and at the moment she was very grateful she had. For the tenth time she went flying into a wall of a nearby building. Plasmas was proving to be a very tough opponent, even for the titans. Mîr rubbed her head and stood to take another shot at Plasmas. BeastBoy in the form of an Ankylosaurus suddenly came slamming into the wall next to her, creating a cloud of dust. She extended her hand to help him but he ignored it and got up on his own.

"Look" Mîr started looking him dead in the eye. "I know you hate me" BeastBoy seemed a little shocked that she had used the word 'hate'. "But I don't think the rest of the team should have to suffer because of it." BeastBoy nodded his head and listened. "I have a plan."

Aqualad and the other Titans where having as much trouble with Plasmas as Mîr and BeastBoy where. Everyone was getting tired and where running out of ideas. Aqualad especially was having trouble with finding new water sources to aid him. They where nowhere near the ocean and it was to dangerous to pull up water mains. Suddenly he heard Robin shout in surprise for Mîr had snuck up behind him and stolen one of his explosive disks, then he saw BeastBoy ram head on into Plasmas's legs, disorienting him temporarily. Then Mîr, in the form of a falcon dived into Plasmas. The Titans all gasped at her desperate attempt, there was no sign of trying to escape, but Plasmas seemed slightly worried. He suddenly imploded, goo splattering everywhere, Mîr stood unharmed next to a sleeping man who was Plasmas.

Back at the tower everyone was congratulating Mîr on a job well done, she didn't take all the credit though, noting that BB had helped. He had vanished however before he heard her say it. Aqualad hung around for a little while longer, allowing Mîr to tell everyone how they knew each other.

"It was when Trident had first escaped Atlantis." She explained. "I had happened to run into him, and Aqualad in the form of a dolphin. I offered him my help but turned me down. I followed and well sort of…" She trailed off smiling innocently.

"She's the reason I was staying in a cave when I met you." Aqualad finished saying to the titans, glaring at Mîr.

"I said I was sorry!" Mîr said. "I didn't mean to accidentally destroy your old house." She crossed her arms and further explained. "Trident at shot at me and I was knocked out and smashed into his, well I guess you could call it a house thing." Aqualad looked clearly annoyed and stood.

"It was great seeing most of you again." He added with a little bit of spite in the end. He left after saying a few more goodbyes, but left leaving Mîr feeling sad.

**Wow, that took awhile. Longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. Added Aqualad in for you Emma, thought it would fun. Please review!**

**Thankies again!**

**Dragon.**


	8. Rooftop Confesions

**Thanks sooo much Savi for your reviews, I really like your story. Update soon!**

Mîr sneaked off to the tower roof a few hours after Aqualad left. She was feeling, for some reason, extremely depressed. Hearing Aqualad's hash words, she recalled. 'It was great seeing most of you again.' She knew that the last part was directed at her, and only at her. It had for some reason really upset her as well, now she hurried up the steps to think for awhile.

Starfire had told her that she enjoyed relaxing on the roof whenever she was troubled. Mîr had made her way to the roof and had found her very correct. The skies where clear and all the stars seemed to be visible. The moon was high in the sky, its bright refection shining brilliantly of the small sea that surrounded the island. She sighed, it was her fault Aqualad's home had been destroyed, yet no matter how many times she had apologized, he never seemed to forgive her. She pushed her thoughts away and looked back up at the sky, a calm night breeze blowing her hair across her face. She froze, hearing the sound of a door closing behind her. She turned around to see BeastBoy watching her in confusion.

"What are you doing up here?" He said. "It's 2 a.m." Mîr turned around and ignored him. BeastBoy for some reason was very puzzled by her sudden disappearance after Aqualad's visit. Now she acting strange and his curiosity was driving him insane. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Something bothering you?" He asked. Mîr laughed to herself and smiled.

"Why so interested?" She asked.

"Well…" BeastBoy really didn't know why he was suddenly so interested. Honestly, he wasn't mad at her anymore and kinda wanted to be friends with Mîr.

"No matter." Mîr said. "I won't mind company." There was something definitely bothering her. BeastBoy could just tell.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" He said. Mîr laughed again.

"It's nothing of real importance." She said turning to him, he looked surprisingly concerned. Mîr sighed. "Well, I know that Aqualad pretty much hates me and up until now I really haven't let it get to me. But for some reason now it has."

"The team doesn't hate you." BB noted.

"Yeah you're right but you do." Mîr said half laughing. Her words hurt BeastBoy some as she said them.

'I don't hate her.' He thought, yet again he had been acting like he sure did the whole time she had been there.

"I don't hate you." BeastBoy defended. "And I'm sorry if it seemed like I did." He paused. "It's just, I miss Terra sooo much, and the rest of the team seemed to completely forget about her. I was afraid that they would forget completely when they gave you her room, so that's why I acted as I did. I didn't want the team to change too much before she came back you know." Mîr sighed. E had made some very points. She was trying her hardest not to change herself, to stay the way she had been when Seth was alive. She thought if she stayed the same she would remember him better. Lately she had realized that was impossible.

"I understand." She said finally. "I was just like you when died and still am some." She got up and began to walk over to a cooler that had been left on the roof. "Follow me; I want to show you something." She said to BB. He got up and followed her over to the cooler. Mîr opened it and looked inside. It was half way full of water and a few old empty water bottles floated inside. She took a bottle and showed it t BeastBoy.

"It's an empty water bottle, so what?" He said looking at it. Mîr turned back to the cooler and felt the water. It was still warm; it had probably been sitting in the sun all day. She put the bottle in and let it fill with water. When it was done she turned to the going impatient BeastBoy.

"The water is warm right?" She said, pouring a little on his hand.

"Yes, and?" BB asked. Mîr found a top in the cooler and put it on the bottle.

"This water is warm now, but will be cold by morning. How is that possible? It's closed up inside this bottle. Safe, nothing can get in, and nothing can get out, so how can it change when it is safe." She threw the bottle BeastBoy who looked it over. She was right, normally it made complete sense, worm water left out would get cold, in a bottle or not.

"What's your point?" He said tossing it back.

"You can lock yourself up in a steel cage for all your life, but you will change. No matter what do or say. Change happens to everyone, whether they notice it or not it always happens." BeastBoy still looked confused so Mîr continued on for a little more.

"You can't stop change, you and the whole team will change, even Terra."

"But Terra, she's covered in stone, I don't even know if alive how came she change?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mîr said. "But I do know she will, and hopefully for the better." She set down the bottle and looked at BB.

"It's not too much to ask, what exactly happen to Terra? I didn't think it would be right to snoop through the computer system. Can you tell me?" BB nodded his head and began to tell Mîr Terra's story. From the time the titans met her to when she became Slade's apprentice. When he had finished it was very, very late and Mîr was in shock.

"No wonder you hated me for using her room." She said drawing her knees to her chest. "I'm soo sorry." BeastBoy smiled and looked up into the sky.

"It's been awhile since all that." BeastBoy said. "I'm just happy Slade's dead, and who knows. All of us are still looking for cure in the mean time; Terra might be able to come back."

"You're lucky" Mîr said quietly. "Terra's not completely gone, Seth…" She trailed off. "Look its really late we both need to get some sleep." Mîr stood and headed to the door, she felt a lot better know knowing that BB was her friend.

**Took me awhile to right this sorry. Really busy lately, evil school. Anyways I thought it would be nice to give you all the title of the next Chappie as a treat. It''' be called: Birthday surprise. Give you a hint it's not about Raven but see if you readers can figure out whose b-day it will be. Note I gave a few hints in the zoo duty chapter at the bottom of the page.**


	9. Birthday Bash

**Sorry for all the late chappies, having slight writers block. Will be some songs in this one, and the next one. WARNING VERY LONG CHAPTER! PERPARE FOR A LONG READING TIME! (Also standard disclaimer applied)**

Mîr had finally fallen asleep, around 4 am, after her chat with BB. She felt a lot better knowing that he didn't hate her anymore. But still she was puzzled at her own actions, feeling as sad and depressed as she was after Aqualad's departure. Now however she felt much better, even though she had gotten only four hours of sleep. She had heard all of the other titans get up but still remained in bed. Then she began to recount all the times she had heard doors open. She counted four times, since her room was closest to the briefing/living room she had heard each one of her teams go in for breakfast. But now that she thought about it why only four? Someone still must not have not gotten up, she decided to get up and see for herself.

Mîr got up and slipped on a pair of jeans, then one off her favorite tank-tops colored crimson. Last a light jacket over the tank-top since it was slightly chilly out. Mîr found her CD player and slipped into her coat pocket before leaving her room. Slipped on the headphones and listened to a quick song, just to wake her up.

'_Here I am – this is me, there's no where on earth I'd rather be.' _the song began ' _Here I am - it's just me and you, tonight we make our dreams come true _

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of - young hearts_

_It's a new day – it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am'_

Mîr loved this song. It always woke her up in the morning. As she neared the door to the living room she turned off the music and took off her headphones, laying them on her shoulders. She opened the door to see the each titans doing there normal morning activities. Raven silently reading a book in a dark corner, occasionally sipping a little out of a cup of tea. Cyborg gorging down breakfast as fast as possible to go play video games with BB and Robin eating a normal pace near them.

"Morning Mîr." Robin said looking up from his plate. She nodded hello and looked around. Starfire was apparently the one titan whom had not woken. She lifted an eye as she watched Cy stuff fork-full after fork-full of scrambled eggs down.

"What's the rush?" Mîr asked sitting down next to Robin. "The eggs going to run away or something?"

"Orning îr." Cy managed to say not stopped his eating pace. BB sat neat to him waiting patiently.

"The Gamestation company is having a huge game release this morning." BeastBoy said. "Owners of a Gamestation just have to log on and they get access to the brand new, never before seen, world premier of…." He took a dramatic pause. "MEGA MONKEYS 5!" Mîr honestly didn't understand how a simple game could mean so much to the two. Then again she had her fair share of waiting past midnight at stores for various items to come on sale. She shook her and as she watched Cy and BB run over to the couch and began to hook up the Game-station.

"Where's Star?" Mîr finally asked looking at Robin.

"Good question." Robin said looking around also. "Hope she's alright." He got up and put his dish in the sink. "Maybe I should go check on her." He began to head to the door when Mîr stopped him.

"Hold you horses lover-boy, maybe I should do it." She smiled wryly and opened the door. Robin gave her a quick annoyed look, then stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then the door shut, silencing Mîr's reply.

Mîr walked casually up to Starfire's door. She was slightly worried about her. Robin hadn't even noticed she had not joined them that morning. He seemed pretty upset after she mentioned it to him. Mîr reached up and knocked on the door. There was no reply at first then a small voice answered.

"Yes? Who is there?"

"Star it's me Mîr, may I come in?" The door slid open. Stars room inside was unnaturally dark. Her curtains closed tightly over the windows. Mîr soon spotted Star sitting on her bed, staring a something in her lap. Mîr walked over and sat next to her.

"Cute calendar." Mîr noted looking at it. It was a kitten themed calendar, this month's kitten being a black and white one sitting in a basket.

"Yes." Star stated dully "It is. May I help you friend Mîr?" She asked standing and walking over to a dresser and placing the calendar on it. Mîr followed her.

"I- I mean Robin and I where worried about you. You didn't show up for breakfast this morning and …" She trailed off when she saw Star looking at her with some interest.

"Robin was worried about me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? You are normally the first one up in the morning." Star seemed to be blushing slightly. Mîr then saw a pile of pictures sitting alone on her dresser. She walked over to the pile and picked them up.

"May I?" Mîr asked, referring to the pictures. Star nodded her head and went back to sit on her bed. Mîr started to look through the pictures with interest. Some of them where slightly blurred. Apparently these where the first pictures she had ever taken on earth. Most being, what Mîr guessed to be buildings, people, animals, and flowers.

"These are really good." Mîr said walking back over to Star's bed and sitting down next to her.

"I have become better at the camera of pictures." Star stated looking at some as well. Mîr continued to look through them when she reached the last one. It wasn't a picture exactly. It was a slip of film paper with 5 smaller pictures on it. Like one you would get from an old fashion picture booth from a boardwalk. They where all very funny. The first being nothing but a green blur, but the next showed Mîr who was in the booth, Starfire and Robin. The picture was slightly blurred but the two were still visable. The next one showed the two smiling and waving at the camera. The one after that had had them both making faces. Mîr laughed at the pictures causing Star to look over as well.

The final one showed Robin with one of his arms around Star's shoulders. Star had done the same and both titans where smiling and making peace signs at the camera.

"When where these taken?" Mîr asked handing her the strip. Star smiled.

"Right before my sister came to earth." Star said. "We had all gone to the boardwalk, I believe it was called, Robin showed me this machine and we had our photographs taken. Then we went on the Wheel of Ferris." The morning events had now perked Mîr's interest to a high level.

"So…" She began. "You like him… don't you?" She stated suddenly. Star seemed extremely surprised.

"I like him as a friend yes." She said. "What other way is there?"

"Let me state it another way." Mîr said. "Do you **_love_** him?" There was a long silence after Mîr's question. Star was either confused or embarrassed. Finally Mîr spoke up again.

"Hay it isn't my place to meddle, I'm sorry." She said trying to make Star feel somewhat better.

"No, you have said nothing to offend me. I just never thought about it. Yes I am his best friend, but…" Star trailed off and Mîr decided to change the subject.

"So, why a sudden interest in the calendar." Mîr asked remembering how Star had been staring at it when she first came into her room. Mîr walked back over to it and looked it over. Then noticed something, the square containing the days date had party balloons on it and a birthday cake.

"Is today…your birthday?" Mîr asked surprised. Starfire sighed and walked over.

"Yes, I did not remind anyone because I did not anyone to go to all the trouble of celebrating." Mîr was in shock. Starfire, the cheeriest of all the titans didn't want to have her own B-day party! It was rather hard to believe.

"Oh Star, the team would want to know. Celebrating wouldn't be a burden, it would be fun. I think you should go tell everyone." Mîr said. Star smiled and nodded her head. Both girls headed for the door when Mîr came up with a better idea.

"Hold on a second I have a really good idea, wait here would you?" She asked Star. Star nodded yes and went back towards her bed. As Mîr left she saw Star open the curtains and let light come flooding into her room

Mîr hurried back to the living room to let all her friends know that it was Stars birthday. She had so many fun ideas in store. A Surprise party sounded the best to her but she would want to see what everyone else thought first. She finally reached the door and opened to see something she didn't expect. Robin was no longer in the room and Cyborg, Raven, and BeastBoy all looked very concerned.

"What's going on?" Mîr asked as the door closed behind her. Raven was the first to speak up.

"We just received a call from a guy who says he found…something interesting." She said avoiding saying exactly what it was. BeastBoy looked very upset and this made Mîr wonder if it had anything to do with Terra.

"What exactly was found?" Mîr questioned. Cyborg stood up and went over to a computer under the giant TV screen. He typed something in and soon a picture appeared on screen. It was a mans face, really a masked face. Half of the mask was orange with a black outlined eye, the other half black.

"This is Slade." Cy explained. "He's the one…" Mîr cut him short seeing BB's face growing angrier.

"I know what he did, BeastBoy told me." Saying this caused both Raven and Cy to give off stunned looks. Cy continued

"Anyways, some guy found something of his at his old lair. Robin took off as soon as he heard."

"You have any idea what it is he found?" Mîr asked sitting down next to BB.

"No clue, we're still waiting for Robin to come back." Raven said sounding concerned. Some where in the tower the titans heard the sound of Robins R-cycle pulling into the garage. There was utter silence as the four titans listened as the boy wonders footsteps grew louder and louder. The footsteps passed the room they all waited in and began to die as he headed for what Cy and BB called the "obsession room". The room was completely silent again until Mîr remembered what she had come to say.

"On a more subscribing note," She began. "I found out why Starfire has been in her room all morning." This perked everyone's interest ad waited for Mîr to continue. "She thought it would be too much trouble to through a party for her."

"Why would be throw a party for her?" BB asked.

"Because today is her birthday." All the titans gasped in surprise at the news.

"Why didn't she tell us?" BeastBoy cried jumping up from the couch.

"I already told you, she though it would be too much trouble." Mîr repeated. "Anyways I was thinking of maybe doing something outside. Like a…" Before Mîr could finish a roar of thunder echoed through the tower. BeastBoy screamed like a girl and jumped into the air. This later caused fits of laughter from Cy and Mîr. Though Mîr though she saw Raven laugh some. She walked over to the window, the sky had suddenly turned dark during her time in the briefing room and it was now pouring down rain.

"So much for an outside party idea." She sighed leaning into the glass.

"We can always have a party in here." Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah! With ice cream and cake and candy. The Ice cream won't last long outside anyways" BeastBoy added. The party idea might be a disaster after all.

Mîr hurried back to Starfire's room once all the party plans where made. Star was still sitting on her bed when Mîr came in, playing with some cards.

"Crummy weather isn't it?" Mîr noted as Star began to hand her cards for there game of Go-Fish.

"Yes the weather is most horrible, but perfect for cards." Star said placing down a pair of 3's. "I heard Robin walk past my room a few minutes ago." Star continued. "Has something upset him?"

"I really don't know." Mîr said placing down a pair of 6's. "While I was in here they team got a call from some guy who found something having to do with Slade." At the sound of Slade's name Star sigh and dropped her gaze from her card hand. "Something wrong?" Mîr asked putting down her cards.

"Whenever Slade is around Robin does not act like himself. He is… cruel." Hearing such words from Star was harsh. Mîr wasn't blind to the slight attraction the two titans and hearing Star say such things about him was slightly shocking.

"Sometimes it seems that he does not trust us in capturing him. He does not believe we are good enough, that only he can catch him." Star touched a spot on her arm where she remembered he had shot her. He had been under Slade's control, she knew that now but the injury still hurt at times.

"I'm sorry Starfire." Mîr said softly. "That must have been horrid, but the good thing is that it was in the past. Wounds will heal." Star looked up and smiled at her friend. Her advice made her feel somewhat better.

"Besides it's your birthday! No tears or bad memories allowed!" Mîr said waging a finger at her. Star laughed and continued to play Go-Fish. A few minutes later Star noticed something falling out of Mîr's coat pocket.

"Friend Mîr, what is that?" She said pointing to it.

"Oh, it's my CD player, I forgot I had it." Mîr placed down her card hand and took it out. Star seemed to take a lot of interest in the device.

"How does it work?" Star asked picking it up.

"Well." Mîr said grabbing the headphones that where hanging down from the player. "Put these on and I'll show you." Star obeyed and slipped on the headphones. Mîr took the player itself into her hands and turned it on. She skipped through a few songs until she found one she thought Starfire would like. Star smiled and closed her eyes listening to the song. Suddenly Mîr felt her T-communicator vibrate at her side. She slipped it out and read the text message apparently sent by BeastBoy. It read: Mîr we need some help! Get back here now!

"Star I'll be right back; you can keep listening to the song." Mîr said getting up. Star nodded and began to hum to the music. Mîr hurried down the hallway and ran into the living room expecting to see it in flames or worse. But instead she found everything peaceful. Tons of streamers and balloons where up everywhere and food was laid out on a table.

"Where's the big emergency?" She asked seeing Cy tying some balloons.

"Well Mîr." BeastBoy said coming up from behind her. "Your party idea is great and all but there's one problem."

"And that problem is?" Mîr asked putting her arm on her hips looking slightly annoyed.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY PRESENTS!" He semi-yelled. Mîr rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Raven just left 15 minutes ago with a list of gifts we wanted to get her and money for them. You forgot didn't you?" BeastBoy froze remembering Raven shouting at him about something and him ignoring her.

"He-he, Opps." He said smiling. Mîr laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Young changeling" She began acting wise and superior. "I have foreseen this and in the case asked Raven to purchased two gifts with my mu-la." She smiled laughing. BeastBoy smiled and thanked her then hurried off to help Cy with some plates and cups.

The rest of the party planning went pretty well. Raven returned with the presents and she and Mîr wrapped them. When everything was set and ready Mîr went and got Star. It was still raining and this made the living room twice as dark with the lights out. As soon as Star and Mîr walked in the light flashed on and everyone yelled 'SURPRISE!' Starfire was over joyed and hurried over to get all her friends hugs. As Cy began to cut up his famous 6 layer cake Star looked around looking slightly hurt.

"What's wrong Star?" Mîr asked walking over to her.

"Friend Mîr I am very grateful for all of your party making but, where is Robin?"

**BAD ROBN! BAD, BAD,BAD, BOY! Anyways, very long sorry about that. And if anyone is wondering the song is from the soundtrack Spirit- Stallion of the Cimarron. Very awesome soundtrack might I add. Fluffy-ness coming soon. Please review.**


	10. Midnight fireworks pt1

"Friend Mîr I am very grateful for all of your party making but, where is Robin?"

Starfires question made Mîr flush with anger. That little snot, she left him a note over 3 hours ago to tell him to come and he hadn't.

"Mîr" Starfire said breaking her from her thoughts. "I am sorry if my question had angered you," She spoke with slight confusion. "But Robin was invited to my 'birthday party' yes?" Mîr nodded her head and put down her punch cup. Her eyes turned slightly cold as she headed for the door.

"Hay Mîr, where ya goin?" Cyborg called as he watched her.

"Yeah the parties just getting started! I just found some more ice cream!" BeastBoy yelled emerging from the kitchen, arms full of ice cream buckets.

"Oh don't worry," She growled. "I won't be gone long"

Words could not describe the rage that Mîr was experiencing. How could he, how could he forget, of all people, Starfire's birthday! What could he be doing that could be more important than the party! Various insults from many different languages poured from Mîr's mumbling mouth until she reached the door of the 'Obsession Room'

Mîr softly knocked on the door. Maybe he just forgot and was preparing himself and a gift for Star. She knocked again, this time slightly louder.

"I'm kinda busy." Came a gruffled voice from behind the door. Mîr rolled her eyes and decided on a slightly different plan. She took a deep breath, relaxed, than started pounding as hard and as rapidly as she could on the door, along with shouting Evlish insults.

"ROBIN YOU CRANN (krahn) TAVOR! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" She continued to pound until she heard the sound of a chair sliding across the floor, then falling to clatter loudly inside. She finally stopped as a very agitated Robin appeared at the door.

"If looks could kill I think I would be dead now." Mîr said looked at him. His eyes where narrowed and he held a bird-a-rang in a very threatening position.

"What do you want?" He growled looked at her and putting away the weapon.

"I want to know what's so bloody important that you have already missed one hour of…" Robin shut the door right in Mîr's face ignoring what she was saying. Luckily Mîr was fast and shot through the door before it closed completely.

"Someone's grumpy." She stated flatly looking around. The room was named appropriately. News articles, photos and reports all referring to Slade hung around the room. It was a very chilling picture. Mîr felt very uneasy and almost scared at all the pictures. All of them seemed to be watching her, their eyes followed her. She shook her head to break the trance and focused on where Robin was. He was standing at a table littered with papers and strange objects. Mîr noticed the chair she had heard earlier discarded to the side, along with a white cloth that had a slight black tint to the inside of it.

"So…" She began slowly. "You've been locked in here for around five hours, what's so important?" Robin turned his back and ignored her. Mîr sighed and walked overt to the table to see for herself. She glanced about the table; it was mostly covered with newspaper clippings about Slade. But a single space had been cleared, Mîr could have seen what was in this space but Robins head blocked her view.

"Look, I really don't want to stay but I would like a half decent reason to why you aren't down at Star's…" Robin cut her short.

"Who do you think you are? Barging in here then demanding explanations to why I work so hard, so much harder than any of those idiots out there." He paused for breath; he had been on the verge of yelling. "I work to keep this city safe, I work to keep them safe, to keep y…" This time Mîr cut in.

"Don't you dare say it." She growled. No one would ever be able to keep her safe. "Let me at least tell you why I'm here. Raven, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and I have been working like mad for three hours to make _Starfire's _surprise birthday party a masterpiece." She had put a lot of emphasis on Starfire's name. "She was soo happy when she saw everything we had done, then right in the middle of all that happiness she asked me where you were. She looked like she was going to cry."

Robin kept his back to her and grumbled. "You didn't tell me anything about a party." Mîr looked across the room to spot a piece of paper that had somehow remained under the door. She walked over and picked it up, and opened it as Robin continued to speak.

"Besides, if it was Stars birthday she would have told me, she would have told the whole team!" Mîr folded the paper she had found and walked over to Robin's desk and laid it on top of a notepad he had been writing on. She had given up. Robin looked up annoyed and watched as she walked to the door.

"You know Robin; I have only one question left to ask you. What would you do if you never saw Star again? If she died tomorrow or tonight, what would you do?" Robin stood, turned, and looked Mîr dead in the eye.

"Is that a threat?" Robin growled not breaking eye contact. Mîr closed her eyes, sighed, and then looked back at him.

"No Robin, I would never hurt Star and it hurts me that you think that I would." She turned and opened the door and took a step out. "That makes two people that you've hurt tonight." It seemed like it took forever for the door to shut, neither titan breaking eye contact with one another. Finally the door closed and Robin was alone again.

Robin sighed and stomped back over to his work desk. How dare Mîr come in there and accuse him of hurting Star. He would never do that! Still grumbling non-sense to himself as he sat back down at the desk and began to work out the next equation to solve the current problem in front of him. He figured out the answer in his head easily and grabbed a pen to write down solution, then he spotted the note Mîr had put on his notepad. He sighed, put down the pen, and grabbed it. He walked over to an empty trashcan and almost threw the note in but noticed some writing on it. Curiosity over took him and he opened it to read what was written on it.

_Robin,_

_Cy, Raven, BB and I are all working on a surprise party for Starfire. She didn't tell anyone because she thought it would be too much trouble to throw her a party. Silly girl. Anyways I know she would want you there and I know you're busy with something but please come. Thankies!_

_Mîr_

Mîr was going too far. Now she had left a fake note to try and trick him again. He crunched the note in one hand and threw it down into the dark depths of the trashcan. It echoed as it bounced off the sides and hit the bottom. He smiled superiorly and marched back over to his desk, but on the way passed by a calendar that had been hanging on the wall. He noticed that he hadn't been marking off all the past days and got the pen that hung next to it. He began to cross off days when he reached today's date. There was a funny chibi picture of Starfire with a cone birthday hat on in the corner of the square. It was waving and smiling, he remembered that picture. He had let Starfire draw it at the beginning of the year. For a split instant he swore his heart had stopped, just for a second though.

What had he done, What Had He DONE! He slammed his fist against the wall next to the calendar making it come off its hook and fall to the ground with a clatter.

'_You IDOIT!' _His inter conscience screamed. _'Why didn't you believe Mîr! She wouldn't lie to you!' _He gritted his teeth and pressed his head against the wall. Now what would he do? Mîr had already left and the party had already started. He had no time to buy a present and the sun had already set. Then a brilliant and beautiful idea came to him. He jumped over the calendar and dashed towards the door. He slammed his hand down on the scan pad and waited for the door to open. It finally opened and he ran as fast as possible out it heading for the briefing room, leaving Slade's slightly burned mask alone on his desk.

**Meanwhile in the briefing room while Robin was racing to find his parting team-mates….**

Starfire sat on the couch, a huge plated loaded down with a gigantic slice of cake and four scoops of ice cream. She was beginning to worry that her simple question had angered Mîr. She had been gone for a little more than 15 minutes and the party was getting very fun. Cyborg was in the kitchen searching for more ice cream, and BB was recovering from the two smacks in the head Raven had given him because he had given her non-dairy "tofu" ice cream instead the normal kind.

Raven was sitting next to Star also recovering, (due to the fact that the non-dairy ice cream was totally nasty and three months stale) but soon noticed Star's slightly disheartened face.

"You alright?" She asked suddenly. Star looked up and nodded giving a small smile.

"Yes, but I am worried about Mîr, I am afraid I may have angered her." BeastBoy gathering his courage over heard and walked over.

"Don't worry Star! Mîr just went to get Captain Research out of the dungeons of darkness." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wana open some presents? That'll cheer you up!" He gestured to a present covered table near the kitchen counter.

"That would be most delightful but, I would like for Mî…" Star wasn't able to finish her sentence because a messy haired, red faced, Boy Wonder had just came stumbling into the room. "ROBIN!" She cried happily jumping from the couch. Her plate of food went flying off her lap and splattered all over the floor. Cyborg came out just as the plate hit and watched in horror as his cake and mountains of delicious ice cream carpeted the floor. "Opps…." Star whispered, blushing a deep red. She went to pick up the plate but Cyborg and Raven stopped her.

"We'll clean it up." Raven said getting the plate.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Cy said looking sadly at the now exposed cake and ice cream mix. Star smiled and thanked her friends then hurried over to greet Robin.

"I am joyous that you have finally come!" She said coming to stand next to him. "Please would you like to partake in the eating of cake and the iced cream?" She smiled happily and gestured to the food table. Before Robin could reply however BeastBoy came over and began to question him, quite loudly too.

"Where were you?" He yelled. "We've been waiting for hours for you to show up!" Robin sighed and looked at the ground.

"I know, I've been stupid, In any case I would like to make up for all this." He looked and Star and smiled. "If you'd like, we can go into the city and go to the park Star was just delighted, she jumped into the air and when she came back down she gave Robin a huge hug.

"I have never seen the city after the sun has set! This would be wonderful!" She cheered letting him go. BeastBoy however flipped out over the idea.

"I don't think so!" He cried. He ran over to a window and extended his arm towards it showing the darkened sky. "The suns set, and everything is closing! What is there to do?" He can back over to the foot of the steps where Star and Robin stood a top and waited for an answer.

"There is a festival going on in the park tonight. There will be food, games and later on fireworks." Robin said looking away from BB and back at Starfire. "If you want we can still go." She nodded her head happily and was about to turn and leave with Robin but once again BB interrupted.

"But, But you can't just leave! It's not fa…." BeastBoy froze in mid-sentence trying to interpret the scene that had unfolded before him. Mîr had appeared from out of nowhere and was now behind Robin in Star in the still open doorway, waving frantically and jumping up and down. She shook her head no and slid her hand horizontally as if cutting off her head.

"Yes?" Robin said annoyed. BB looked back at him and saw him look towards the door. BB panicked at first but then saw that Mîr was no where to be seen.

"Ahhh…" BeastBoy began. "Sure Robin you can go! I don't mind at all!" He said a little too cheery. Robin gave him a questionable look but was hushed when Mîr came out of the kitchen.

"Going out now are we?" She said giving Robin a curious glance. "One suggestion though." She said walking over next to BB, Raven and Cyborg coming over as well. Mîr Stood on tip toe and whispered something to Cy who snickered and ran off to retrieve something. Robin seemed to become ever angrier and sighed heavily.

"If we don't go now we're going to miss the fireworks." He said. Finally Cy came back and now having a basketball in hand.

"Let me finish." Mîr said. "I suggest you not wear your uniforms out." She said coolly.

"And why not?" Robin said sounding insulted. Mîr smiled.

"I'm glad you asked" She said walking back over to Cy who was smiling as well. "Two words fan girls." She started acting all prissy and prancing around. "Oh My Gosh! Is that Robin?" She said in a very preppy way causing BB and Cy to snicker. "AHHH!" She screamed happily and Cy threw at full force the basketball right into Robin. It collided with a slam and he was knocked hard onto the ground. Mîr and Cy walked over, Mîr helping him up and Cy fetching the basketball. "I don't think you want a hundred mentally unstable girls chasing you down in the middle of the night. Don't wear your uniforms You'll be less easy to spot." She helped him up, Robin looking slightly embarrassed and mad.

"So what do you suggest we wear?" He said brushing himself off.

"I don't know about you but this gives Star the perfect opportunity to open on of her presents." She said gesturing to Raven who had managed to hid a gift under her cloak and no one notice. Star squealed in delight and floated over, taking the present in hand and hugging her two friends.

"You did not need to do such a task." She said sweetly looking at Raven and Mîr. The gift was wrapped in a beautiful paper, almost oriental looking. It had Cherry blossoms all over the paper with tiny flying dragons. She slowly began to unwrap it and finally the gift was revealed. It was a very pretty shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Star thanked her friends again and picking up the shirt discovering it was not an ordinary tee-shirt. It was an off the shoulders shirt, it was a light pink and very soft. There was also a pair of blue jeans with them. Star smiled happily and decided that Raven and Mîr should be the first to see her in her new outfit. She hauled them off to her room and change leaving Robin alone…

Raven and Mîr Waited patently outside Star's room, She had instructed them to wait there until she had finished changing. "What took you so long?" Raven asked Mîr as they waited.

"Oh!" Mîr said remembering her loud discussion with Robin. " Robin was being a crann (krahn) tavor and refused to listen to me." At her Evlish insult Raven giggled some.

She replied"Robin not listen to someone, that's strange." Mîr looked at her in disbelief.

"With is attitude I'm not surprised." She said leaning against the wall. Suddenly the door opened next to her and Raven and Mîr jumped to attention. "How does it look?" Star asked turning in a circle. "Wow…" Raven and Mîr said in shock. Star looked amazing in her new clothes. She was even wearing a golden necklace chain, but there wasn't a pendent on it.

"Where'd you get the necklace chain Star?" Mîr asked as they headed back to the living room.

"Oh, it was my mothers. She gave it to me when I left for earth. She kept the jewel that used to hang from it though." She explained. They were nearing the living room when they ran into BB. He whispered something to Mîr who nodded and began to follow him.

"I'll be right back." She said to the confused Star and Raven. She hurried off to do something and Star and Raven continued to the living room….

**Sorry this took so long. It has become soo long it's going to be in two parts. Hope you like and please review.**

**Dragon**


End file.
